


Detective Raymond Vecchio's Protection by the Consulate of the Great Nation of Canada: An Illustrated Report by Constable Renfield Turnbull

by zelempa



Category: due South
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from 3x9 "Asylum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Raymond Vecchio's Protection by the Consulate of the Great Nation of Canada: An Illustrated Report by Constable Renfield Turnbull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



Sir,

In accordance with your verbal request for an "informal" report of the occurrences and also incidences of last weekend, I am happy to provide you with this friendly missive. Hello! Although Detective Vecchio did order a large number of pizzas and on multiple occasions place his boots upon your desk (fear not, sir; I Lysoled), he was for the most part unobtrusive. He spent most of the weekend with Constable Fraser in said Constable's office, discussing the delicate matter at hand. (That's how Constable Fraser put it, anyway. He declined to elaborate, except to say that discretion is the better part of valour, and I dare say he is right about that where matters of state are concerned!)

I was a little disappointed that, in their preoccupation, they failed to properly appreciate the new lanyards.  


There was one incident which failed to conform strictly to RCMP regulations. Detective Vecchio absconded with my uniform in order to further a covert operation. Lenience in the face of imprudence may be called for, however, considering that the ruse was arguably necessary to preserve his life and freedom, and that he returned my red serge intact and relatively clean, despite injuries so extensive that Constable Fraser's help was required to undress him.

It is worrying, however, that he evidently did not wear regulation undergarments.  


Overall, I believe that we succeeded in our mission as Consulate of the great nation of Canada, not only in upholding our reputation as a safe haven for all innocent refugees of less just nations, but in introducing a foreign officer of the law to our culture and traditions. By the end of the weekend, Detective Vecchio had voluntarily watched curling!

He did seem a little cold, though. I should remember to raise the heat when we have a visitor from south of the border.  


I hope this answers all of your questions about Detective Vecchio's stay during your absence. Should more detail be required, I would be more than ecstatic to provide an official Visitor Report.

Sincerely,

Constable R. Turnbull


End file.
